Rio: University of Ornithoids
by MC Garrix
Summary: The Gang goes thru a University,but what if one simple thing went wrong and everything get's out of control,they will have to continue to learn more about 'college'. (Not Conncected to my original series) Rated: T,For some actions.
1. Start of a New Year

**Authors Note: This is not a copyright from another story,i agree that i was inspired by that story,but this is just a test chapter,if you guys want me to change the story,say something and i'll do it ;)  
And this is a test for the reviewers who dont read my note -_-**

* * *

***RING!***

Blu,a blue macaw,woke up and opened his eyes slowly to see the normal sunny day in rio. "Wow...what day is it today?" He asked himself as he took his beak-brush.

He began brushing his beak and scratched his head with his other wing,he looked at the calendar,surprised...he swallowed the tooth-paste and almost choke on the brush. "I forgot about college!" He said flying around to get ready.

He then heard knocking on his tree. "Blu,it's Swift,you ready yet?" Swift knocked.

Blu packed everything he needed in his fanny-pack,he walked over to the entrance and came beside Swift. "I'm ready...where's Garrix?"

"He said he'll be waiting with his sister near the university." Swift said.

Blu looked at him confusingly. "Garrix has a sister?" He asked.

"Yeah,i didn't know either,guess it's better we meet her." Swift replied.

Blu nodded and looked back at his tree. "Well...i'm going to miss this tree...guess i'll see you someday again." After he said farewell to his tree,he and Swift departed.

***Near the University***

"Come on...where are those guys,six more minutes and were late for introduction." Garrix said,looking at his watch attached to his leg.

Finally,Blu and Swift landed beside him and greeted. "Hey Garrix." They greeted in unsion.

Garrix quickly grabbed the two and dragged them inside the being dragged inside,Blu got a chance to speak. "I thought you said you were with your sister?" He asked.

Garrix let go of them and walked inside normally. "Yeah,but she said she was gonna be with her friends...so...i didn't have any choice."

Blu and Swift agreed and finally entered the meeting area,there were different type of birds all huddled up in one big room,they stared at the three blue-macaws for seconds,but the guide finally said. "Well,well...it looks like three slackers for the first day,but nevermind that,it's time we introduce you to your new roommates."

Blu,Garrix and Swift crossed their wingtips,wishing that they'll be together in one room.

Then finally the tour spoke again. "Nico,Pedro and Rafael will be in section A,first room."

Then a canary,toucan and a red-crested cardinal cheered in victory,then flew off to their new room.

"Jewel,Eva and Kate will be in section A,third room." Blu,Garrix and Swift looked over to see two blue-macaws and a toucan cheering,seemed like they were girls.

"Hey Garrix,is that your sister?" Blu pointed over to Jewel.

Garrix nodded and replied. "Yep...she always wanted to go in this university because of her friends...i don't know why though."

"Well...she seems...beautiful..." Blu accidentally said out loud.

Garrix smiled widely and looked at him. "You like my sister?!" He said with a smile.

Blu finally snapped out of trance and looked at Garrix. "No!...i just think she's beautiful,I don't-...i mean...hmm...fine...yes i do..." He replied with panic.

"Don't worry Blu,im her brother,I can help you,she's a little bit feisty though,so be careful." Garrix said with a wink.

"And we got Garrickson,Tyler and Swift in section A,second room."

Blu,Garrix and Swift celebrated in their little pact. "This will be the best year ever!"

* * *

**Again,this is just a test.**  
**Review if you want me to continnue,stop change it :)**


	2. The Meeting

**Authors Note: I really thank those who supported that really short chapter of mine :D**

Reviews:

Fang87k:It will be more better,because i was just vry tired and didnt have any energy the last chapter :)

RIO2lover100:Thank you :D

And i forgot to thank these two amazing people:  
I'd like to thank GalaxyWarrior and Fang87k for letting me go on!  
Especially Fang,the one i can call my friend!  
Anyways...here we go!

* * *

***CLICK***

Garrix opened the door and turned on the lights,it was just a normal room,there were three bed's,and one bathroom which amazed them.

"Can you tell me again on how they found a tree this huge?...three section's are you kidding me?" Blu said questioningly.

"Yeah,i didn't even think tree's this big exist!" Swift added.

"Well guys,unpack your stuff and get anything you need for the meeting." Garrix said as he walked in the bathroom.

Blu and Swift looked at Garrix confusingly then asked. "What do you mean meeting?"

Garrix poke his head out of the doorway and replied. "We're gonna meet the whole 'Section A' today."

Blu and Swift's eyes widened and quickly went in the bathroom and push Garrix out,Blu washed himself in the tub,while Swift brushed his beak,Garrix stood up and chuckled. "You guys look like your late for a date or something." He said jokingly.

Blu and Swift looked back at Garrix and blushed at his joke,Garrix knew what those face's meant,and he just rolled on the ground laughing.

As the two went outside the bathroom,they picked up Garrix and calmed him down. "Calm down bro,your not gonna live through the entire year if you die by laughing." Blu said as he left his fanny pack on his bed.

Garrix stopped laughing and did a swipe up with his wing on his head feathers making them stand up. "You know guys,it's not bad falling in-love with someone,it's what normal birds do,fly,live and love right?" Garrix said understandingly.

Blu and Swift agreed then heard knocking on the door,Blu walked over to the door and opened it,what lied behind it was Jewel. ("She looks even more beautiful when she's near.") He thought dreamily.

"Hey,you must be Blu,my name's Jewel...pretty sure my brother told you already!" Jewel greeted. ("He looks cute...") She thought to herself.

"Yeah...i'm Blu..." He said nervously.

Jewel chuckled lightly. "Well...you guys better hurry up,because Nico and Pedro wont be waiting to start the party!" She said as she flew through the corridor.

Blu gazed at her graceful wings flying off into the distance,and turned around to see Garrix and Swift picking up their stuff,Garrix picked up a beanie-hat and put it on. "Let's go boys!" He said as they went outside,shut the door,and flew off.

As they were flying inside the university,the other birds were inside their rooms and sections.

* * *

Behind the university was a club,it was owned by Nico and Pedro,two party-birds.

Blu,Garrix and Swift entered the club to see the whole 'Section A' birds. "Umm...tell me again on why were here?" Blu asked Garrix as the music played.

Garrix smiled and answered. "We're just here to meet 'Section A'...nothing wrong with that right?"

Blu looked down slowly and sighed,Swift put a wing behind Blu and pat's him on the back. "Don't worry Blu,we know how antisocial you are,i mean...i still remember that it took me and Garrix a week and a half to drag you out of that tree of yours." Swift said as they began to remember the past.

Blu finally sighed in defeat and agreed. "Alright fine...but i'm doing this just for you guys okay?"

Garrix and Swift nodded and walked over to the others. "Hey everybody!" Garrix greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Garrix!" Jewel greeted back with a hugged back and looked over to the others. "You guys gonna introduce yourselves,if you are,tell us something about we don't know about you...and if you have a lovelife?"

The canary spoke first. "Uhm...yeah,my name is Nico,and im a yellow-canary,we own a club...and i hate snakes,don't have a lovelife!"

Then the red-cardinal was next. "My name is Pedro,im a cardinal,we _do _own a club,don't have a lover yet,and i don't like apples." The others were confused on why he hated apples,but there were many type of birds,so they cant blame him.

Then the toco-toucan was nest. "Meu name is Rafael,im a toucan,i'm the king of carnival,and my lover is right here." He said as he held on his toucan counterpart.

She smiled and cooed. "Oh Rafy...my name is Eva,you can see im a toucan...i don't think i can say much."

Then...next was Kate. "Hey everybody,my name is Kate,im a blue macaw...lovelife...umm...nope,nothing." She said with a shrug.

Then Jewel was next. "My name is Jewel,im also a blue macaw...okay let's just agree that if we're blue...we're blue spix's macaws alright?...cant do it all over ,and i don't have a lover...well...yet..." She said as she awkwardly looked around without moving her head.

They all looked at her confusingly,but decided to continue,and the next one was Swift. "My name is Swift,im professional in martial-arts with my two buddies here." He said as he pointed at Blu and Garrix then continued. "And...no lovelife either." He finished as he slowly looked at Kate,he liked her since the first time he saw her...was this true though?

Then Garrix was up next. "Hey guys,names Garrix,big brother of Jewel here,professional at martial arts,and technology,lovelife...nope." He said proudly.

They laughed and found it funny on how much Garrix took his own question too next up was Blu. "Uhm...hi!...my name is Tyler 'Blu' Gunderson,or just call me Blu...yeah...just like these two,professional at martial arts,algebra, trigonometry and..." He didn't get to continue as he looked at the others,shocked faces (except for Garrix and Swift).

"Um...sorry...did i go too far?" Blu asked nervously.

They shook their heads. "No man,if your really that good at those things,we kinda need your help,being section A,after all...we gotta have teamwork right?" Pedro said.

Garrix nodded and pat Blu's back. "Do go on now." He suggested.

Blu nodded and finished his sentence. "And yes...as you may know now that im...a nerd...a pitiful,unloveable nerd-bird...so im gonna say that i don't have a lovelife." He said with a fake smile and depression in his eyes.

The other's felt very sad for him,especially the female birds. "Aww...he seems so depressed." Kate said sadly,Eva looked at her with a sarcastic look. "You don't say?"

But Jewel was much more effected by this,she wasn't really sure what was running in Blu's mind. ("Poor bird...guess he needs some cheering up.")

Garrix and Swift looked at each other sadly,as Garrix walked over to the stage. "Well now since we know each other...we might as-well sing for you guys...by i mean we i meant Blu." Garrix announced as he pointed at Blu,who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Wh-what?!" He muttered out.

Swift quickly pushed Blu towards the stage as Garrix began playing some music. "Come one Blu...you got this." He said comfortingly.

Blu stood up and took the mic,he slowly looked over to the others...but more on Jewel,he wanted to impress her...but it would be for nothing if he was just a nerd-bird,sure his brain was a nerd,but his appearance and looks were very impressive.

But he still gave it a shot...and started singing.

* * *

**Garrix:**

_One, two, one, two, three_

**Blu:**

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Ooh!_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_Ooh!_

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

_Ooh!_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Ooh!_

**Blu and Garrix:**

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

**Garrix:**

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

**Blu and Garrix:**

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

* * *

As they finished singing,Blu came down the stage and sit down to get a drink at the bar.

Nico gave him a refreshing mango juice and let him rest. "You guys did pretty good up there." Nico remarked.

Blu nodded and replied to his remark. "Thanks Nico..."

Just then,Jewel came up to the bar and sat next to decided to start a conversation,but it was really awkward. "So...nice performance..." She said as she looked back to her friends.

Blu looked over to his friends too and replied. "Thanks...so...your Garrix's sister huh?..."

Jewel nodded and answered. "Yeah...im just two days younger when he was hatched...but he's still my big brother..."

Blu nodded slowly and kept silent for a few minutes.

But she decided to break it. "You doing anything tomorrow?" She asked looking outside.

It was getting darker outside,it must've been like 12:00 A.M.

Blu shook his head. "Nope...nothing yet,we have a week before we start,but i don't know what to do basically." He said,while questioning himself.

She smiled and had an idea. "I know,we can hangout on top of the university,they never let us go there,but it always had a nice view...since that's what they told me."

Blu agreed and accepted. "Alright...what time do you want us to meet there?" He asked.

"Meet us at this exact same time." Jewel suggested and he agreed.

"Al-alright..." He replied,then the lights turned off.

They look over to the entrance to see the others leaving the club. "Hey guys,we gotta go back and rest now!" Swift shouted out.

Blu and Jewel knew it was time and flew off with the others back in the university.

* * *

***Inside the University,in the hallway***

The others were back in their own room's except for Blu and Jewel. "So...i'll see you tomorrow?" Blu said shyly.

Jewel nodded then surprisingly kiss Blu's cheek. "Yeah...your a true friend Blu...even though we just met for a day...i could see it in your eyes." She said as she slowly walked in her room,still not breaking eye contact with Blu. "Goodnight Blu..." She said softly as she closed the door.

Leaving a shocked Blu,he clumsily reaches for the door-knob and enters the room.

He see's Swift reading something and Garrix come out of the bathroom. "Oh,hey there Blu...how's it with my sister?" He asked softly.

"It's good...do you think I have a chance with her though?" Blu asked.

Garrix smiled. "Absolutely!" He wiped her head-feathers and jumped onto his bed. "Now go to sleep,im really tired right now." He said with a big yawn.

Blu agreed,he slid his body onto his bed,taking in the cold leaf that was covering the wood serving as a 'Bed'.

"Goodnight guys." Swift said as he closed his eyes and blow off the candle.

"Goodnight..." They responded,as they fell asleep.

* * *

**That goes for this chapter now!**  
**Review if you like it! :D**


	3. The Frat

**Authors Note: Heres a little chapter...you may call it update chapter or something,but i dont really care.**

**Reviews:**

**Fang87k: Thank you again! XD**

**RIO2lover100: Theres alot more than that in the next chapters!**

**Gerard Cypriako: Good for you! :D**

**And another thank you for GalaxyWarrior. 'Even if he does a story just like this,i think his is still better :D'**  
**and Fang87k. 'The most helpful,supportive...well everything i want to say is in the PM XD...so yeah!**  
**Heres the new chapter!**

* * *

***RING!***

Blu woke up from his peaceful sleep and stirred over and open his eyes. "Someday i'm gonna regret finding this alarm clock." He muttered.

Garrix woke up next and quickly jumped out of bed,he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Wake up ladies,we better practice waking up this early up until next week." He said enthusiastically.

Blu sat up lazily and stretched his wings. "Well...might as well get up and take a bath." He said with a yawn.

Blu walked in the bathroom and closed the was brushing his beak,as Swift ate brazil-nuts. "Hey...what are we...gonna do...today?" Swift asked with every bite he took.

Garrix finished brushing his beak,gargled some water and drank it. "Were just gonna hang out with the others,noting really special." Garrix said as he walked over the a brazil-nut.

"Hmm...four more days until some studying problems." Swift said jokingly.

Garrix chuckled and looked over to the bathroom,Blu came out wiping himself with a small towel. "Who's next?" He asked.

Swift took his own towel and walked over to the bathroom.

As Swift took a bath,Blu and Garrix fixed up their things. "So,you going out with my sister tonight Blu?" Garrix asked.

Blu nodded and replied. "Yeah...i don't know what to say to her though...if i tell her that i like her...i'll probably get rejected..." He said while hanging his head down.

Garrix smiled widely and put a wing around Blu. "Nah,don't worry Blu...knowing my sister...she's nice,very kind,and very honest...sometimes very aggressive towards boys,but that's just when she doesn't like them..." He said comfortingly.

Blu thought about it for a second. ("Hmm...she wasn't really aggressive to me...not even at first...then last night...") Blu remembered the kiss Jewel gave him last night,he blushed because of this memory.

Garrix noticed this but quickly ignore it as Swift went out of the bathroom. "It's your turn Garrix,water's really starting to get hotter here." Swift said as he put his towel down.

"Well,we better hurry up,we don't want to keep the others waiting." Swift said,as Blu agreed.

After Garrix was done,he got out and fixed his things. "You guys ready to go?" He asked the two,they nodded in agreement,then left their room to join the others.

* * *

***In Nico and Pedro's club***

The others were still waiting for the three,they were waiting there for five and a half minutes.

"Where are those guys?" Jewel asked the others.

"Calm down girl,they goin' show up,don't worry." Pedro said with an unsure smile.

As they were talking to each other,birds came in the club,which they knew who was Blu,Garrix and Swift...but they were wrong. "What took you guys so long Blu-..." Rafael was cut by what he was looking at,it wasn't Blu neither Garrix nor Swift...it was a blue-macaw,scarlet-macaw and a group of other macaws.

"Who the heck is Blu?" The blue macaw asked with a smirk.

"I am..." A voice said from behind all turned to the door to see Blu,Garrix and Swift.

The blue macaw scoffed in disappointment. "Huh...so this is Blu?...the name sounds so boring,names Roberto." He introduced. "And here is Felipe." He pointed at the scarlet-macaw. "And all of these guys,are my brothers,and we are taking over the club,since we don't have any space for our little...meeting area in one room." He said to Blu and the others.

"Umm...let me guess...your a frat right?" Blu asked carefully.

Roberto nodded with a grin on his face. "You got that right birdy." He said jokingly as he laughed and his brothers laughed along.

Blu shrugged and replied with a comeback. "Well...i don't know what your talking about,but aren't you a bird too?"

Roberto narrowed his eyes quickly,noticing he was outsmarted by his own tease. "Good one nerdy." He said as he punched Blu on the face.

Garrix and Swift quickly went behind him and caught him,while Jewel and the others were shocked on what they just witnessed. "It's only the second day of this stupid thing,and you mademe punch you...it felt good though." Roberto said as he stretched his wings.

Garrix suddenly found a will to fight back,he slowly put Blu down and stood up,challenging the frat. "Let's do this frat boy..." He said with a smile on his face.  
Roberto laughed at Garrix and replied. "You?...your gonna beat me up little birdy?" He said aggressively.

Garrix finally broke down his wall of peace and quickly swooped his talon on Roberto's head,he was knocked out which shocked the frat. "You'll pay for that!" Felipe fought back,was quickly countered by Garrix with a quick sweep on his stomach,Felipe rolled down on the floor holding his stomach in pain.

"You better apologize to my friends or else!" Garrix threatened.

Felipe laughed and replied back. "Or else what?!"

Garrix grabbed Felipe's chest feathers which brought him in eye-level with Garrix. "Or else this..." He said as he used his head to knock Felipe out.

The frat quickly flew Roberto and Felipe out,knowing that they cant take orders without them.

Garrix smiled and heard another knock on the door...

* * *

***12 hours later***

"So your telling me...that you punched him...because you wanted to prove you were better?" The cop asked.

Roberto nodded who was sitting beside cop huffed heavily and added. "Well...your free to go Garrix,but I don't want you to do it again...and Roberto,I know you're the son of the owner of this university...but I'll give you three strikes,and after those strikes...your out...im sorry."

Garrix nodded and walked over to the looked up to the cop and quickly answered. "But Fenn...you cant do that!...i promise I'll make it u-"

"No Roberto,even if im the son of the chief police in this university,i gotta do what i have to do...now go!" Fenn said without any words added.

Roberto nodded sadly,he turned around and put on his determined face. ("I'll get my revenge...even if it kills me...") Roberto thought to himself as he flew out of the police room.

* * *

***At the tree-top of the university***

Jewel was watching the stars as she was waiting for Blu to wake landed beside her and looked around. "Where are the others?" He asked.

Jewel looked down at the tree and replied. "They said they'll guard the club for tonight...but i decided Blu needed fresh air." She said as she looked down at Blu.

Garrix saw how Jewel looked at Blu...it was with caring...and loving eyes...he decided not to bring it up yet,and decided to go back. "We should go back to the rooms so we could lay Blu down comfortably..."

Jewel nodded in agreement. "Great idea." She replied.

Garrix picked up Blu,as Jewel called the others.

When they were back in their rooms,Jewel decided to keep her 'new-friend' company...possibly more than that...

* * *

**There you go guys! :D**  
**Review if you like it :P**


	4. Count On Me

**Authors Note: Just wanted this chapter to get out first :D**

**Review?.. XD**

**RIO2lover100: I know he is,he is going to be like that up to chapter...well i dont know when :D**

**So here we go!**

* * *

"Blu?..." A sudden whisper was heard from Blu's hearing.

Blu slowly opened his eyes to meet Jewel's,he quickly jumped out of the bed and began to panic. "Je-jewel?!...wha-what're you doing he-here?" Blu asked while looking around to find himself blushing.

Jewel blushed as well,but wasn't visible enough to be seen,because the room was filled with darkness,their only light source was the moon. "I was just here to...take care of you..." She said nervously.

Blu finally calmed down and swallowed a big lump of nervousness. "We-well…thanks i guess...the frat guys didn't hurt you did they?" He suddenly asked with full concern in his eyes.

Jewel's heart was extremely softened by his worries. ("Is he really this selfless?...and...does he really care about me that much?...we've only met for two days...but i've considered him as a friend,no...more than that...") She thought to herself as her soul sank into his chocolate-hazel eyes.

There was a bit of silence for a minute,but was cut by Blu's question. "Hey?...they didn't hurt you right?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

Jewel shook her head and finally answered. "No...they didn't...Garrix fought back,but was caught by the university cops..."

Blu nodded and sat down next to Garrix's bed,Jewel new he was too shy to go closer to her,so she spoke up. "Hey...why don't you come here and lay down?"

Blu's eyes shot open and quickly answered. "Umm...no,no...you can sleep on my bed if you want..."

Jewel rolled her eyes back and sat up. "Fine...if your not going to lay down...i'll go back to my room." She said teasingly.

Blu quickly stood up and refused. "No don't!" He said without thinking about what he did. ("Why did I do that,stupid,stupid,stupid!") He thought to himself as he knocked on his beak violently.

Jewel smiled and replied to his actions. "Don't beat up yourself Blu,it's okay if you want me to stay...i actually want to stay anyways..."

Blu looked at her confusingly and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing,nothing..." She answered quickly.

Blu was confused but still laid down on his bed,and Jewel sat beside him.

There was a moment of silence for a minute...but Blu spoke up with a question. "Je-jewel?...do you like me?" He asked,he suddenly notice what he just asked and mumbled some words. "Why did i say that?!"

Jewel smiled warmly and replied. "Yeah...yes i do Blu..."

Blu was surprised on what he had heard. ("What did she just say?...why would she like me though?...") He asked himself,still fighting for words. "Why do you?"

"Well...who wouldn't like you?...your so gentle,nice,handsome,selfless,and sometime clumsy...but i think that's cute." Jewel said with a comforting voice.

"Oh...i just didn't know if you did..." Blu said while rubbing his talon with the other.

"Do _you _like me?" She asked with a grin on her face.

Blu froze because of this question,she told him that she liked him...but she didn't say love...so it might take another step ahead. "Actually Jewel...i don't like you..." He replied.

Jewel felt like her heart was about to break into pieces,but were cured immediately after these words. "I don't like you...i like you...more than that..." He said shyly.

Jewel didn't know what to say,but she felt happy and relieved. "I like you more too Blu...i just don't know how to say those words completely yet..." she said as she hugged him.

Blu felt like his heart was beating ten times faster than before. "Me too...hey,not to break the moment,but i need to get some shut eye..." He said trying to keep his eyes still.

Jewel ducked down and lay her head on his wing surprisingly. "Blu...i cant sleep...can you...sing me to sleep?" She asked nicely.

"A lullaby?...isn't that kinda childish?..." He didn't care and made her eyes grow larger,making them look like puppy-eyes. "Please?"

Blu finally gave in and replied. "Hmm...fine…you can count on me" He said as he cleared his throat,and Jewel laid in his wings.

* * *

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know..._

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

* * *

As he finished the song,he looked over to Jewel who was sleeping peacefully in his wings,he never thought that this would happen.A beautiful bird in his wings,sleeping in a romantic night,but he was still going to handle college and same for Jewel and the others,but they knew they could all do it together.

* * *

**Thats it for this shorter chap :D**  
**Review if youd like :D**


	5. A Problem

**Authors Note: Just a small update to the story iguess :/**  
**Reviews:**

**RIO2lover100: I'll take it as a compliment. :)**

**Fang87k: Well,im glad i tricked you somehow XD**

**BlueFenixLord: yeah,theres gonna be more :D**

**sasukeuchihahebi: Will do my best!**

**Okay,here a short update!**

* * *

Blu woke up hearing his alarm going off,it was just like a normal day...but something was new today...there was someone sleeping right next to him,the bird who he confessed his feelings to,and she felt the same,all they needed to do was take their relationship higher than any other.

He felt very lucky that he was with Jewel,the bird he met for only two days and fell in-love with,his best-friends sister and his one and only.

He wanted to stroke her head-feathers,but he still harbored fear from Jewel,he was still scared that he might do something stupid,and make her mad.

But Blu couldn't control it anymore,he instinctively stroked her head-feathers with his eyes closed,he was waiting for her to recoil back...but he only heard a giggle.

He opened his eyes slowly to see Jewel smiling at him. "You like stroking me?" she asked teasingly.

Blu quickly took his wing off her head and put it on his side,Jewel chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodmorning to you to Blu." She greeted softly.

Blu smiled back and replied. "Goodmorning to you too Jewel."

Just as they were about to sit up,they heard a door opening,they looked over to the bathroom to see Garrix come out,Garrix was brushing his beak and looked at Blu and Jewel awkwardly. "Well...i guess you guys had a nice sleep,how's your eye Blu?" Garrix asked while brushing his beak.

"It's doing good for now,and thank you for taking care of me guys..." Blu replied.

"No problem bro." Garrix said as he swallowed the tooth-paste.

Blu smiled back in reply,Jewel walked over to the door and looked back before leaving. "I'll see you guys later." She said softy as she closed the door after leaving.

Swift was woken up by the closing of the door,and opened his eyes groggily,when he fully opened his eyes,he saw Blu and Garrix staring at him. "Goodmorning Swift!" The greeted at the same time.

"Goodmorning guys...what day is it today?" Swift asked.

"It's Thursday,Swift." Blu answered.

Then a rapid knocking came on their opened it to see Rafael. "Meu amigos,something happened to officer Fenn!"

The three blue macaw's eyes widened. "What happened?!" Garrix asked seriously.

"The officer's office blew up this morning!" Rafael said as he flew off with the other panicking birds.

Blu,Garrix and Swift looked at each other and flew off to help.

* * *

**Again,Im sorry :D**  
**You guys dont need to review if you want :)  
It's my fault anyways.**


	6. Going Out?

**Authors Note: Noice ones! :D**

**Reviews!**

**Fanfiction Guy: I'm pretty sure i'll be using those on my other chapters,anywasy,thank you so much for the support,means very much!**

**Fang87k: You know me,i make good cliffhangers.**

**RIO2lover100: And dont worry about those questions,they'll be all done by me! :D**

** : i'll be doing much of that,thank you!**

**Again,thank you guys sooooo much for the support,i'll be sure to make chapters even better!**  
**Anyways,here i go!**

* * *

Every bird was in front of the now burning officer offices.

Some birds took down the fire by splashing water everywhere,there was a big hole in the tree because of the explosion.

Blu and the others helped take out the fire,while Garrix decided to find Fenn.

"A couple more should do it!" Rafael yelled out,making sure that they were taking out the fire.

Garrix came back,still no sight of Fenn,he finally had one spot that he hadn't checked yet...inside the fire.

Jewel looked over to Garrix who was looking very aggressively at the knew he was gonna do something stupid,and she tried to stop him. "Garrix,don't you dare do i-" She didn't get to finish,Garrix flew inside the office and tried to find Fenn.

She tried to chase Garrix,but was held back by Blu,Swift and Kate. "Let me go!...i need to save him!" Jewel yelled at them,Blu held her wings and went in-front of her. "Jewel,hey Jewel...don't worry...if i knew Garrix,he wouldn't give up not even once,im sure he'll be back." Blu said,trying to comfort Jewel,it somehow worked.

As Garrix was inside the office,all he saw was fire and smoke. "They should get rid of the fire before it burns down the whole university." He said to himself,he saw a pond of water on the ground and decided to use it against the raging before he could've done that,he saw a blue-macaw laying down beside the pond,he saw a officer badge on it's feathers and he knew who it was. "Fenn?!" He yelled,very happy to see he wasn't burnt alive.

He carried him and looked for the big hole on the tree,he saw the sunlight and felt like it was getting even more quickly ran to into the light but was cut off by pieces of wood,falling from the ceiling. "No!...how am I gonna get out now?" He asked himself.

He looked around and looked over to the original entrance. "Well...it's do or die..."

He ran with Fenn on his wings,he was getting burned everytime he touched anything,but he didn't care,he just ran as fast as he could.

Just before another blockade could've been made,Garrix dove out of the burning office,he had a lot of burns and scratches.

Fenn had bruises and burns as they made it outside,Blu and the others came up to them to see if they were alright. "Garrix?! You alright bro?" Swift asked looking at his half injured and burnt didn't reply as he was breathing heavily because of all the running.

Rafael,Eva,Nico and Pedro went over to Fenn and help him get to a Blu,Jewel,Swift and Kate came over to Garrix and helped him. "Garrix! Are you okay?!" Jewel asked full of put a wing around Jewel,trying to keep her calm. "I'm okay Jewel,im just...very tired...and jacked up right now." Garrix replied jokingly with a weak smile.

Jewel slapped Garrix which surprised him. "Ow...what was that?" He asked.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Jewel said as she was still in Blu's wings.

Garrix chuckled and stroked his cheek as it began to tickle in pain because of the slap. "Alright...i wont do it anymore." He said not really promising.

Jewel didn't notice the little unpromising voice he had,and quickly ignored it. "Okay...now let's get you to a medic." Blu and Swift carried Garrix towards the medical room so they could treat him.

* * *

When they were in the medical room,Blu and Jewel were talking to the medic about Garrix's burns and injuries,even Fenn was there with Rafael,Eva,Nico and Pedro.

Swift and Kate waited outside the room,waiting for the others.

Swift nervously looked at Kate while she looked at the wooden wall for no reason.

"So..." Swift muttered didn't really know what to say either,but she just replied. "Yeah..."

Swift didn't know any conversations to start with...then decided to go with did like Kate,he was so good at hiding it...but now since that they were both alone,he could ask her out right here right now. "So...are you going out with...someone?" He asked with a little bit of nervousness.

Kate knew where this was going and decided to joke around him a bit. "Yeah,i'm going out with someone." She replied.

Swift looked down disappointingly. "Oh...okay..." He saighed with a huge sigh.

Kate knew the trick worked on him and asked. "Why do you ask?"

Swift knew there was no getting out of this one and finally let out a sigh. "Well...i thought you weren't...so i thought i would ask...you...out..." He said while looking down and slightly blushing.

Kate chuckled slightly and looked Swift straight in the eye. "I'm just joking,im not going out with anyone,i was just tricking you to say that." She said with a smile.

Swift thought about it for a second and finally thought about the trick. "Aw...your good..." He said with his eyes half closed and point at her.

Kate chuckled more strongly,being amused by Swift's slow brain. "So...your gonna ask me out now?" She asked with a grin on herself.

Swift froze for a second and looked around nervously. "W-well...if yo-you want to?" He answered.

"Well,i mean...yeah...sure i can." She said with a warm smile.

Swift smiled in victory,asking Kate out was the first thing he wanted to do since he saw her. ("I mean...we need relationship before they goo away right?") Swift thought to himself.

While Swift and Kate talked about some random things they were interested in,Blu and the others were still in the medical room.

The needed to know who was the one,who blew the officer's office sky-high.

Fenn's injuries were taken care of,just like Garrix,they were all they just needed to know who.

"Are you sure you didn't know who it was Fenn?" Garrix asked.

Fenn nodded and replied. "I don't remember anything about this day...not until i wake up here."

Blu,Rafael,Nico and Pedro were talking to each other,sometimes laugh because of Pedro's funny jokes.

While Jewel was talking to Eva,they were talking about relationships and about boys.

Swift and Kate came in and joined them. "Hey guys,i think it's time for some investigating." Pedro said mysteriously.

Everyone laughed at his attempt of making a joke,the others left,besides Blu and Jewel,trying to look after Fenn and Garrix.

* * *

**Thats's it for this chapter :D**  
**Review if you'd like!**


	7. Investigation Was A Blast!

**Authors Note: Yay,sorry for the late update,been doing some band stuff,so im gonna be more later than ever :D Maybe.**

**Reviews:**

**Fang87k: I'll definitely keep it up! :D (still waiting for your new chapter!)**

**Fanfiction Guy: Thank you for the ideas yet again,i can do some of those,i can somehow connect them and do it once! :D**

**RIO2lover100:Dont worry,they'll be okayy! (Thank you very much for reviewing!)**

**Now for the new chapter!**

* * *

Blu and Jewel left Garrix with Fenn,asking and having a talk with him,and Swift and the others began to ask about the Blu and Jewel were on top of the treetop,watching the stars.

Blu was just an inch away from Jewel,giving her some space,he remembered the first time she gave him a was gazing off into the stars,not even noticing that Jewel was calling him. "Blu?"

Blu shook his head and looked over to Jewel,who was looking at him quizzically. "Yeah?...what is it Jewel?" Blu asked.

Jewel smiled. "Just checking if your brain is still in you." She said jokingly.

Blu laughed along sarcastically. "My mind is always with you Jewel." He said,not noticing on what he just said,he mentally smacked himself on the face with a stupid reply.

Jewel blushed as Blu looked away,Blu finally felt the strength to ask Jewel. "Hey Jewel...last two nights ago...why did you...kiss me?..." Blu asked,as he again remembered the kiss,he shhok his head before falling into his own trance again.

Jewel giggled and smirked. "Because...it's something couples do,especially if it's a special relationship." She said slightly blushing.

Blu noticed what she just had said. "Wait...does that mean that wer-"

"Yes Blu...we're in that special relationship..." Jewel said as she began to lean closer.

Blu turned very nervous now,he didn't know what she was about to do. "Je-Jewel?!...what are you do-!" His question was cut off by a heart melting kiss,but this time...it was beak to beak,more than on his cheek.

He felt like he was standing on a cloud,lifting his hopes and spirits more than ever.

He kissed back,more to Jewel's surprise,they enjoyed every single second in the kiss.

After a few seconds,they both pulled back their heads catching their breaths. "Your...a real...great kisser Blu." Jewel complimented.

Blu blushed at this compliment and replied. "Um...th-thank you Jewel!..."

Then unexpectedly,Garrix landed beside them. "Hey guys!" He yelled making both of them jump.

"Garrix?!...What're you doing here?" Blu asked panting.

"I was trying to find you two,we found out who the attacker was..." Garrix said while putting a wing tip on his beak.

"Really?...who?" Jewel questioned.

Garrix sighed and answered. "...i lied...we still haven't figured out...we have to see who it was by tomorrow."

Blu shook his head and replied. "But tomorrow is subject introduction,we cant be investigating while going in classes,the teachers will not allow it!"  
Jewel agreed with Blu with a nod. "Yeah,Blu's right,we cant do two things at the same time." She added.

Garrix thought about an idea for a second and finally came into one. "I got it!...you and the others will go and cover for us in the class,while me and Blu look for them with Fenn." Garrix said which made Blu and Jewel thinking about it.

"I have to say that i'm not gonna agree with that Garrix...what if you guys get in trouble?" Jewel disagreed with worries in her eyes.

Garrix laughed softly and replied with a confident voice. "Don't worry about us Jewel,we'll be back as early as we can."

Jewel sighed and gave in. "Fine...i can trust you with that..." She said as she smiled at Blu and Garrix.

"Well,if were gonna do it early,were gonna have to rest for now." Jewel said as she walked over to the door to downstairs.

Blu and Garrix nodded in agreement and flew off to the others,to their rooms and rest for the class intro's for tomorrow.

* * *

***Next day in Chemistry class***

Jewel was sitting beside Eva and Kate,every bird was there,the class was full...missing only two ,Nico,Rafael and Pedro were all sitting beside each other,while Blu and Garrix were still not shown up.

The teacher came in,he was a hyacinth macaw,with a bowtie on him and he was wearing a blue coat. "Hello students,may i introduce myself?" He asked the student birds.

They nodded in reply and he still kept a smile. "My name is Nye,as you can see im a hyacinth macaw,and i'll be your...well...basically all your science connected lessons." He said as he looked at two empty seats. "Looks like were missing two birds...well...if they're not gonna show up,might aswell introduce yourselves class!" He said enthusiastically.

* * *

***Somewhere in the very empty library***

On a dark isle between two shelves,Blu and Garrix were searching around for light source,the library was pretty deserted,there was no other bird but them and Fenn,and they needed to find out if they weren't alone.

Blu finally heard some other birds talking below a lightbulb,he looked over the books and couldn't believe what he saw... "Frat boys?" Blu whispered to himself.

"I mean we gotta take that Garrix bird down first before he gets to us." Felipe said to Roberto.

Roberto looked over to a lear's macaw and asked. "Are you sure you blew the office up clean,Michael?"

The lear's macaw nodded,finishing his mission.

Blu couldn't believe what he was hearing,it was them all along,but why?

Garrix came from behind Blu which chaught him by was about to scream but was covered by Garrix's wings.

Roberto,Felipe and Michael looked around,thinking they were imagining things. "Anyways,we need to go back to the others before they do something else."

Replied Roberto,but they suddenly heard talking from behind a bookself,Michael looked around the corner of a bookshelf to see Blu and Garrix arguing with whispery voices.

Blu and Garrix froze as they saw Michael cut the corner. "Hey birdies,you cant be here,it's private property." Michael said,Garrix used his head to knock him out which caught the attention of Roberto and Felipe.

"Aw come on." Garrix whispered as he cut the corner to face Roberto and Felipe,he stood in his fighting stance and said. "I'm your best nightm-" He stopped,realizing his mistake,then he tried again. "I'm your worst nightmare."

Roberto and Felipe smiled as they turned off the light,everything was pitch black,the only sound Blu and Garrix heard was beeping sounds.

"Garrix...what's that sound?" Blu asked nervously.

Garrix knew what it was at first,then he grabbed Blu's wing. "Fly Blu,it's a bomb!" He said frantically.

Blu panicked and flew threw every bookshelves and into the light,where Fenn was waiting outside for them.

* * *

***Back with Jewel***

"Okay class,now are you guys ready to meet your other teachers?...well that will be at the next hour,so go on a have fu-" Nye was cut off by an explosion,it was more louder this time,since they were close to it.

They all stood and had one thing on her mind...Blu and Garrix. "No..."

* * *

**Thats about for this chapterr.**  
**Review if you'd like to. :D**


	8. Not Useless

**Authors Note: Okay,some of the AMAZING Rio story writers are coming back,so i dont think i dont have skills like theirs,so imm gonna have less readers now XD.**  
**And this is just a shot chapter...wish i didnt suck this bad :P**

**Reviews:**

**Fang87k: So glad to have you back! :D (Keep up your amazing work aswell)**

**BlueFenixLord: Dont panic Fenn,we're gonna be fine! :D (Thank you again for the review)**

**RIO2lover100: I know,but dont worry bout it! (Thank you so much for the review!)**

**Thats about it for reviews!**  
**Again,im very happy to have those amazing and talented authors back in this section of Rio Fanfiction!**  
**Im going to welcome you guys very greatly...if you even read this XD**

**And here's the chapter!**

* * *

"No..." Jewel whispered to herself as she started to get worried while the birds were panicking because of the explosion.

Jewel was about to fly out of the door,but was stopped by Nye. "Jewel,stay here,we cant risk our student getting hurt." Nye said as he guarded the door.

"But you don't understand! My brother and boyfriend are in danger!" She said as the others were still panicking.

Nye knew what she was talking about and took her wings to calm her down. "Don't worry dear,im pretty sure they're good." He said with a comforting smile.("Wish you could keep them safe Fenn...") He thought to himself.

* * *

***Back with Blu,Garrix and Fenn***

Blu opened his eyes groggily as fire started to spread. "Keep pouring water!" He heard a voice on top of him.

He stood up weakly and his ears were still ringing from the explosion. "Woah...what just happened?" He asked himself.

Fenn quickly dropped the bucket as the fire was all gone,he turned to Blu and helped him stay up. "Don't worry Blu,we got you." Fenn said as he called for Garrix. "Garrix,help Blu up!"

Garrix dropped the bucket and went over to aid Blu. "We got you bud,we got you..." Garrix said comfortingly.

Those were the last words he heard as he went unconscious.

* * *

***Back with Jewel***

After a couple of minutes,she heard that Blu was in the medical treatment room.

She quickly flew over to the medical room to see Garrix sitting on Blu's bed.

And there was only one questioned to be asked. "What happened?!"

Garrix stood up out of the bed and answered Jewel's question. "Well...we found out who the ones that were bombing this university,and im pretty sure the owner wouldn't be too much happy about it..."

Jewel quickly ran beside Blu's bed and began to panic. "Blu!...are you hurt,are you okay?!" She asked as she held Blu's face.

Blu smiled weakly and yawned. "I'm okay Jewel,don't worry about me." He said as he sat up.

Jewel smiled with relief and hugged was happy seeing his best-friend and sister having a relationship for the more better. "Well...now since we found out that Roberto and his so called brothers are all behind this,we need to tell his father...by i mean father i meant owner of the university." Garrix said.

Blu nodded and replied. "I can help you with that."

Garrix shook his head in disagreement. "No Blu,I cant put you in risk,so you have to stay with Jewel and the others...i'm gonna take Swift instead." He answered,as Blu looked down,thinking he was useless.

Jewel nodded as she agreed with Garrix. "My brother is right Blu,you've been through a lot...so you deserve a lot of rest."

Blu still kept the frown,and finally spoke. "So...am i useless to the investigation now?" He asked with a depressed voice.

Garrix chuckled and shook his head. "Nah Blu,we just don't want you getting hurt in the process of our duty."

Blu looked up and finally smiled. "Okay fine...i'll stay out of the way for awhile."

Garrix nodded knowing that Blu understood their the door opens,to who it looks like,it was their teacher. "Mr. Nye?...what are you doing here?" Jewel asked,slightly surprised to see Nye in the medical room with them.

Nye took something out of his coat and showed it to them,it looked like it was a badge...an officer badge. "Don't worry about me,i'm an officer." Nye said as he hid the badge back in his coat.

The only thing Blu,Jewel and Garrix were thinking was. "What?!"

* * *

**Thats it for this short chapter!**  
**Review if you'd want...i dont think i'll bother doing it! :D**


	9. Meet The Parents

**Authors Note: Okay,by the title of this chapter,you could see where im going,but this was an idea of a friend of mine...so enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**BlueFenixLord: Dont panic man! :D**

**RIO2lover100: Everything will be more better next time! :D**

**(And i'd like to thank Fang87k for supporting every otheer one of my chapters and stories...best!)**

**Thats it?...awww D:**  
**Anyways,heres the new chapter! :D**

* * *

"Sorry for not telling you earlier Jewel,i was assigned for this by the corporal,he said he's gonna be here for awhile when they finished the bombing problem." Nye said as he continued to look at the three shocked blue-macaws.

Jewel and Garrix flinched as Nye said 'The Corporal'. "Uh-oh..." . "We're doomed." They said in unison.

Blu was confused as they reacted. "What do you guys mean?...the corporal's in the university,what could go wrong?" He asked the question.

Garrix looked over at Blu and reminded him. "Blu...remember when i told you that my dad was working for the bird-army?"

Blu nodded as he remembered Garrix saying it when they me last year. "Yeah i do...i didn't get to meet him though." He replied.

Jewel sighed as she heard the door open. "Well i think it's time for you to meet him..." She said as a large blue macaw stood in-front of them.

"How are my two young-ones doing?" Said the bird as he looked at Jewel and Garrix,not even noticing Blu neither Nye.

"He-hey dad." Jewel and Garrix said at the same time.

"Dad?" Blu questioned and Nye nodded and answered. "Yeah...their dad,sir Eduardo."

Eduardo smiled as Nye saluted him,he looked back over to Jewel and Garrix. "How are you kids doing in this university?" Eduardo asked as he hugged Jewel and Garrix.

"We're doing great dad." Garrix said as he began to squirm out of Eduardo's embrace.

Eduardo let go of them and looked over at Nye. "So i see that you are taking care of my daughter and son,and you have to keep it continuing your job." Eduardo said as he smiled at Nye.

Nye shook his head and replied. "Well sir...i just met your children earlier this morning...well mostly Jewel..."

Eduardo raised an eyebrow as he began to wonder. "Well...who was this 'blue-bird' that Fenn mentioned to me?...is it you Garrix?" Eduardo questioned,still clueless.

Garrix shook his head in return. "Nope...well...a little bit...but it was mostly Blu's doing." He said as he pointed at Blu.

Eduardo finally looked over to the injured Blu,he had a bandage wrapped around his head,which meant he was somehow apart of some fight...more likely the walked over to him and thanked him with his warm side. "You were the one who protected my Jewel?"

Blu nodded nervously as he talked. "Ye-yes sir!"

Eduardo chuckled lightly as Blu began to go nervous. "It's okay son,i really appreciate your doings...who are you anyways,and why'd you do it?" Eduardo asked very suspiciously.

"Thank you sir!...m-my name is Blu sir...and i did it because...uhm...because..." Blu was over the top nervous,he didn't want to say that he had a relationship with Jewel or he would get strangled and Jewel would get taken away. "It's because i...i-"

"It's because he loves me...dad..." Jewel continued for Blu,knowing that he couldn't do it.

Eduardo was really stunned on what he just heard. ("This bird?...how did this nerd get the chance to take my Jewel's heart?...") He thought to himself,very bitter towards Blu,he knew he was trouble when he saw him at the first time.

He then looked at Garrix and asked. "How did this happen Garrix?"

Garrix shrugged and replied. "Dunno dad,maybe it's the power of love?" Garrix said 'matter-of-factly'

Eduardo huffed steaming,then Jewel came beside him. "Dad?...do you accept him?" She asked worryingly that he wouldn't.

* * *

Eduardo stormed out of the room and began to question himself. ("What am i gonna do if my daughter's mate is gonna be like that?...i cant accept that...but she loves him...")

"Eduardo?...what's wrong hon?" A voice asked from behind him,he turned around to see his beloved wife.

"I'm okay Jade...but our little Jewel...she has fallen inlove..." Eduardo said with a disappointed voice.

Jade smiled and smiled widely. "What's wrong with that?...that's amazing!" She said full of joy.

"You don't understand Jade!...this bird is not the one i was thinking of having a step-son as..." Eduardo retorted.

Jade wasn't really surprised by his answer,since he was really protective to their children,she understood why this was his reaction.

"Eduardo,honey...you just have to accept the decisions of our daughter,if she loves him...then you have to accept him if you want to make her happy." Jade said as she held Eduardo's wings,Eduardo pulled back his wing in rage and flew off.

Jade sighed and went in the medical room to see her children,and this bird who Eduardo talked about made her interested on how he got to make Jewel choose him.

* * *

Jade peeked over the corner to see Jewel,Garrix and Nye talking to the bird Eduardo was talking about. "Hey there guys!" She said as she came up to them.

Jewel and Garrix went up to her and hugged her. "Hey mom!" They said in unison.

After they broke the hug,Nye came next to Jade and greeted her. "Hey Jade,good to see you here!"

"Thanks Nye." Jade replied as she looked over to walked over beside the bed and greeted him. "So...your Blu huh?" She asked with a warm smile. ("He doesn't look that bad...look's like he has a great smile...what did Eduardo mean by him?")

"Greetings ma'am." Blu greeted respectingly.

Jade giggled and greeted back. "You can call me Jade,I really feel old when others call me ma'am."

Blu nodded and simply looke back at Jewel and back at Jade,he observed on how they looked like each other. "Now i know where Jewel get's her beauty from." Blu compliment.

Jewel and Jade blushed while Garrix and Nye laughed. "Your not so bad yourself Blu." Jade replied as she was flattered on how nice Jewel's lover was.

The door opens suddenly,as they turned around,they saw Fenn and announced. "Guys,your next teacher is going in the section A classroom,so you better get ready an-...oh,hey Nye,hey Jade!" Fenn greeted as he walked over to them. "As i was saying,Blu and Jewel need to go back to the classroom so you guys don't get kicked out on your first week,if we do that,our little undercover investigation operation will be all for nothing..." Fenn said as he looked over to Blu and Jewel.

Blu and Jewel nodded and walked over to the door,but before Blu could go,he was stopped by Jade. "Blu...keep my Jewel safe okay?" She said as she held Blu's wings.

Blu nodded and replied in a nice tone. "Will do ma-i mean,Jade."

Jade chuckled and let go of him to go back to their class. ("He's so nice...just like when i met Eduardo...speaking of Eduardo,i wonder where he is.") She thought to herself as she flew off to find her mate.

* * *

**Okay,thats it for this chapter,now to make another one XD**  
**Review if you have the time to! :D**


	10. Update

As Blu and Jewel came back to their classroom,they were greeted by eyes on flew over beside them and looked at them worryingly. "Where were you two?" She asked as she hugged Jewel.

Jewel smiled and returned the hug. "We're okay Kate,we just had to meet my pare-"

**Garrix: "Cut,cut!...did you forget your line already Jewel?...you were supposed to say 'our parents'…im your brother am I not?"**

**Jewel: "I'm sorry Garrix,I wasn't just made for this acting stuff..."**

**Garrix: "Well...it looks like you need more practice then...oh hey readers! I just wanted to say sorry that this story will be...well...hanged for awhile,and I'm so sorry for that...and here's Blu with some special news!"**

**Blu: "Uhm...oh yes!...me and Jewel are having a new baby!...nah I'm just joking,no need for you readers to wait,since were gonna do more stories...which is not connected to Garrix's other ...he'll explain in the end what the new stories will be.**

**Jewel: "You know Blu...i'm good with making a new baby if you want..."**

**Blu: "*Gulp*...uhm...go with it Garrix.**

**Garrix: "As Blu was saying,I wont be thinking of the story's plot...but of course I'll be the one who writes them!...we want YOU readers to go and send us your ideas of plots and don't worry about not thinking of anything,I have good ideas of mine anyways!...so we will talk to you readers later!"**

**"Hey!...stop playing with my iPod Tiago!"**

* * *

**Anyways,you guys mean alot to me,and the one which keeps me going to do this,so i think i owe you favors.  
Post your ideas of new stories in the review section,talk to you guys when i post the amazing ideas you readers have!**


End file.
